This invention relates to rack boards of display racks for supermarkets etc. and of other racks in general.
With respect to conventional metal rack boards, a main rack board comprises bent portions on both end brims of the right and left sides as well as on both end brims of the front. This the rear and is disadvantageous because of the amount of work required in bending and welding brims of the board to form the bent portions, especially when the board is fabricated from stainless steel.
This invention has been provided for the purpose of eliminating this disadvantage and relates to rack boards characterized by a metal main rack board including a main horizontal plate with both the right and left ends cut off and has vertical bent portions formed on the front and rear end brims channel-type reinforcing members extend to the right and to the left and one disposed on the bottom. Plastic side covers have upper and lower horizontal portions respectively extending from upper and lower end brims of a vertical portion of the side cover. Side bracket portions extend from front and rear brims of the vertical portion, and channel-type bracket portions and vertical ribs project from and extend between the vertical portion and the lower horizontal portion. The side bracket portions, channel-type bracket portions and vertical ribs are arranged so as to define gaps between the upper horizontal portion and the respective upper end brims of the side bracket portions, the channel-type bracket portions and the ribs, wherein the above cut off end of the horizontal plate of the main rack board and the channel-type reinforcing members are fittingly set. The main rack board is also set in the channel-type bracket portions of the side cover, the front and rear vertical bent portions of the main rack board being held by the lower horizontal portion, and the channel-type bracket portions and the front and rear bracket portions respectively being fixed to the channel-type reinforcing members and the front and rear vertical bent portions of the main rack board.
According to the invention, as set forth above, the right and left end portions of the main horizontal plate of the metal rack board are only cut off and are not subject to the bending work applied in conventional rack boards. This cut off end is fittingly inserted into the gaps defined by the upper horizontal portion projecting from the upper end brim of the vertical portion of the plastic side cover and by the respective upper end brims of the side bracket portions projecting from the front and rear brims of the vertical portion, and the channel-type bracket portions and vertical ribs projecting from and extending between the vertical portion and the lower horizontal portion. A the front and rear vertical bent portions of the main rack board are held by the lower horizontal portion, and the channel-type reinforcing members disposed on the bottom of the main rack board are fittingly connected to the channel-type bracket portion. Thus the plastic side cover is readily attached to the right and left brims of the main horizontal plate without any play in back and forth and up and down direction.
Further, according to this arrangement, the channel-type bracket portions and the side bracket portions projecting from the front and rear brims of the vertical portion of the side cover are respectively fixed to the channel-type reinforcing members and the front and rear vertical bent portions of the main rack board, so that the side cover is rigidly fixed to the main rack board against any movement in horizontal and vertical directions. Additionally, in this case, the above vertical ribs reinforces the side cover and act to nip the cut off end of the main horizontal plate of the main rack board. The channel-type reinforcement members disposed on the bottom side of the main horizontal plate act as an attachment member for the side cover.
Thus, the invention has a main rack board comprising a main horizontal plate which is only cut off at the right and left end portions without forming bent portions thereon and is provided with plastic side covers. Accordingly, the invention enables the simplification of manufacturing process, the reduction of manufacturing costs and the effective designing performed by properly selecting forms, patterns and colors of the side cover.